Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Heart's Greatest Weapon
Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Heart's Greatest Weapon & The Grand Road to The Eternal Light & The Eternal Darkness-- The Legendary Vengeful Keyblade Master & The Ultimate War for All Worlds is a fan fictional Kingdom Hearts story. This story is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Legend of The Heirs of The Great Queen of All Worlds / Rise of The Queens of Light & Darkness. This story is divided into 2 parts. This story is based on Kingdom Hearts III: The Heart's Greatest Weapon & Kingdom Hearts III: Eternal Light with major alterations. This story introduces new characters and new worlds. Plot After the defeat of Master Xehanort & his 13 Seekers of Darkness. Our heroes can finally rest and enjoy the peace they brought. An ancient lost world returns, strange occurrences appear all across the worlds. A Legendary Keyblade Master from the ancient days of The keyblade War returns with his plans for conquering all worlds. Masters Aqua & Fenrir, Prince Sora, Princess Haruka & their friends continue to fight against the darkness. As soon as Vanitas returns, more and more questions began to pile up. Master Aqua & Master Fenrir began to question their relationship and figure out what does the future holds for them along with their friends. Heroes *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Prince Sora'' *''Princess Haruka'' *''Donald Duck'' *''Goofy'' *''King Mickey'' *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Neo Queen Serenity'' *''Queen Tranquility'' *''Queen Conformity'' *''Queen Equability'' *''Queen Equaminity'' *''Terra'' *''Harumi'' *''Ventus'' *''Master Lucem'' *''Lea'' Allies *''Tarzan'' *''Aladdin'' *''Mulan'' *''Ariel'' *''Simba'' *''Jack Skellington'' *''Stitch'' *''Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Beast'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Quasimodo'' *''Hercules'' *''Merida'' *''Auron'' *''Woody'' *''Buzz Lightyear'' *''Prince Philip'' *''Queen Elsa'' *''Princess Anna'' *''Squall Leonhart'' *''Yuffie Kisaragi'' *''Aerith'' *''Cloud Strife'' *''Tifa Lockhart'' *''Zack Fair'' *''Yuna'' *''Rikku'' *''Paine'' *''Lightning Farron'' *''Hope'' *''Oerba Yun Fang'' *''Oerba Dia Vanille'' *''Snow'' *''Serah Farron'' *''Iron Man'' *''Spirit'' *''Captain America'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Thor'' *''Summoner'' *''Hulk'' *''Metal Angel'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Serpent'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Falcon'' *''Rose Maskell'' Summons Worlds *''Arrendelle'' *''Disney Castle / Disney Town'' **''Country of The Musketeers'' **''Timeless River'' *''Looney Tune Kingdom / Looney Tune Land'' *''Myserious Tower'' *''Holy Land'' *''Twilight Twon'' *''Moon Kingdom / Silver Millennium'' *''Jurai / Galaxy Police Headquarters'' *''Northern Star Galaxy'' *''Radiant Garden'' **''Toy Zone'' **''100 Acre Wood'' *''Land of Departure / Castle Oblivion'' *''The Land of Dragons'' *''Pride Lands'' *''Port Royal'' *''Camelot / Fields of Bravery'' *''Mewni'' *''Halloween Town / Chrismas Town'' *''Land of The Twilight Bark / Spotty London'' *''Bakugan City'' *''World of Pokemon'' *''Digital World'' *''Cybertron'' *''Agrabah'' *''The City of Bells'' *''Prankster's Paradise'' *''Keyblade Graveyard'' *''Unimari City'' *''Louisiana / Mystic Bayou'' *''Kingdom of The Golden Sun / Corona Forest'' *''Atlantis'' *''Cuzco / Ancient Kingdom'' *''Deep Jungle'' *''Neverland'' *''Castle of Dreams'' *''Enchanted Dominion'' *''Dwarf Woodlands'' *''Forest of The Great Prince'' *''Nothingham'' *''San Fransokyo'' *''Four Nations / Republic City'' *''Soul Society / Soul King's Palace / Hueco Mundo'' *''Beast's Castle / Enchanted Countryside'' *''Paris / City of The Cats / Rat Paris'' *''Monstropolis'' *''Treasure Planet / Legacy to Galaxy'' *''Lands of Darkness / Prydain'' *''Narnia'' *''Fiore'' *''Wild Jungle / The Groove Jungle'' *''Desolated Zone'' *''Mystic Woods / Tribal Forest'' *''Cliffs of Adventure'' *''Game Central'' *''The World That Never Was'' *''Kouh Academy / Heaven / The Underworld / Realm of The Supernatural'' *''Sekirei City'' *''Grand Line / New World'' *''Petropolis'' *''San Francisco'' *''New York City / Avengers World'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' Notes *Kairi is the princess of Kingdom Hearts, The Heart of All Worlds. The second part reveals more about her heritage. *Sora & Kairi become The King & Queen of Kingdom Hearts and rulers of All Worlds. *Riku & Haruka become The King & Queen of The Realm of Between. Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Video Games Category:Remakes Category:Crossovers Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Disney Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions